


we are nowhere and it's now

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, Spoilers, i have no idea how to tag this but it's kinda sad, like inmediatly after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: When they step down of the stone stairway, the grass that shimmers as emeralds under the impossibly bright day, holds them softly, like it knows their journey has come to an end and it thinks their knees could give up at any moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't what i wanted to write and publish today but HEY
> 
> I hope you like it!

There’s not a single cloud in the bright, blue sky when they start descending the innumerable steps at the Empyrean’s Throne. The wind is kind on their skin, merely a caress that gently tends to their tired bodies and minds.

When they step down of the stone stairway, the grass that shimmers as emeralds under the impossibly bright day, holds them softly, like it knows their journey has come to an end and it thinks their knees could give up at any moment.

And then, their eyes meet. Here in the middle of this holy (now _truly_ holy) place; here, minus two of them; here, with the greatest of deeds this world has ever seen at their name; with a world saved because of them.

Here, with something as grieving, but not quite, hanging on their hearts.

Magilou is the first to talk, to break the silence that chokes her with all its hidden meanings and things untold; it’s over, she says, all smiles and happy tones, now we can finally go back to our lives.

But Eleanor just destroyed the organization that shaped her and gave her purpose.

And Rokurou has no rival to kill or debt to repay.

And Eizen is, once again, an invisible ghost to the people that received him.

And Magilou has a slightly less broken heart, and she doesn’t know what to do with it.

But it’s over. And they can go.

They don’t stay together, they can’t, the goal that kept them tied now gone.

They go their separate ways after some dry farewells. They may see each other again, or they may not, so their goodbyes sound permanent and definitive.

They go, back to the life they knew or to put together a new life, or to find meaning in it.

They go, with a vision to uphold and promises to keep and with a world to protect.

They go, with new memories and new pains and new joys in their hearts.

They go, different from when they walked in, better of what they have been.

They go. And they do so alone.  

Just like when it all begun.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone on tumblr pointing out how not close the party seems to be in comparision with other tales of parties, and it got me thinking that yeah, they grow close and all, but its difficult for me to picture them as inseparable from each other, and giving the emphizies of the game in living your own life and stuff, well, idk this came about.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading, every coment will be appreciate! <3
> 
> (The title is from the song "We are nowhere and it's now" by Bright Eyes)


End file.
